Propuesta de matrimonio
by Erimi-chan
Summary: Syaoran tiene pensado pedirle matrimonio a Sakura, lamentablemente pocas veces puede tener algo de "privacidad" para hacerlo, pues cierta acosadora amatista siempre está tras su novia. Ante la inminente sospecha de que pueda volver a hacer de las suyas, Li pide al novio de Tomoyo, Eriol, que la vigile por ese día para que no arruine el momento ¿Logrará hacerlo? ExT SxS AU


**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

**Propuesta de matrimonio**

No entendía el porqué de la seriedad del asunto, si de todas formas él lo vería dentro de pocos días nuevamente en la empresa, o que por lo menos y si era tan urgente, sería suficiente y hasta más fácil comunicarse por una llamada telefónica.; pero entonces ¿por qué tanta formalidad y tanta prisa? Ni que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

O capaz estaba subestimando el tema sin saber de que se trataba

—Syaoran espero estés contento por arruinarme el día de compras con Tomoyo y Sonomi —Reprendió un joven de complexión delgada batiendo contra el viento su corta cabellera azabache.

Eriol, inglés de nacimiento quien cargaba tras sí veinticinco años de experiencia y a una novia un tanto atípica, tomó asiento frente al joven chino de apariencia formal. Nada menos que el gran Syaoran Li, segundo accionista mayoritario de la compañía que ambos hombres de negocios años atrás iniciaron, había sido el que requería de su ayuda por enésima vez en el año y eso que ni siquiera acababa enero

—Veo que hay muchas confianzas con _"Sonomi"_ ¿no que te intimidaba su presencia?

—Creo que no hemos venido a hablar de mi situación _"familiar"_, Syaoran

—Ahora ya son casi familia —Fastidió el joven de cabello castaño

—Por segunda vez, si me has llamado para molestarme, entonces pasaré a retirarme —Replicó el inglés acomodándose los anteojos

—Nada de eso amigo, quizás estás molesto conmigo por interrumpirte, pero ten por seguro que esto es algo importante. Necesito de tu ayuda

—Bueno, eso ya no es novedad, se ve que no puedes hacer las cosas sin mí —Se vengó Eriol— Sé que soy pieza fundamental _en tu vida_

—Lo que dijiste fue perturbador, al parecer se te están pegando las cosas de tu novia

—Déjame ver ¿este asunto tiene que ver otra vez con Tomoyo?

—Como es que adivinas, eres un genio Hiragizawa —Ironizó

—¿Esta vez de qué se trata? Te voy advirtiendo de una vez que no estoy dispuesto que me estés dando órdenes

—Tómalo como un favor para tu mejor amigo

—Algo me decía que debía haber buscado otra clase de amistades, la tuya me trae problemas

—Relájate hermano —Pidió Syaoran moviendo la mano— Este asunto es prioritario y necesito de toda tu capacidad para acaparar la atención de cierta amatista

—Lo sabía, seguro quieres hacer alguna de tus cosas pervertidas con la pobre Sakura y por eso quieres alejar a mi linda Tomoyo de su vista

—Debería ser todo lo contrario, si no alejas a tu _rara_ novia de la mía, la mandaré al Polo Sur a que vaya a acosar a los pingüinos

—Otra vez eso —Bufó aburrido el joven Hiragizawa— Ya te dije que Tomoyo no es ninguna acosadora, solo es una muy buena amiga de Sakura

—Pero qué clase de buena amiga está todo el día, de arriba para abajo con una cámara de video grabando todo lo que hace la otra persona, hasta en sus intimidades

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Syaoran? ¿Acaso…?

El castaño frunció los labios y giró la cabeza ligeramente tratando de evitar mirar a la cara al inglés. Estaba muy avergonzado por lo que estaba sucediendo y eso se veía en el sonrojo de sus mejillas

—No voy a dar detalles de eso

—¿Acaso hay videos porno tuyos en la red? —Eriol estalló en carcajadas, era increíble lo que su novia era capaz de hacer en sus extrañas obsesiones— Eso sí que es increíble

—No me refería a eso Eriol, ni siquiera sé si los ha subido a Internet

—¿Entonces sí hay videos porno?

—Deja de decir eso, aparte no creo que tú estés libre, quieres que te diga un par de intimidades tuyas que sé

—Okey dime de una buena vez, en qué te puedo ayudar —Cortó rápidamente Hiragizawa antes de que fuera él quien estuviese abochornado

—Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Sakura mañana, yo… la invité al parque de diversiones para hacerlo un poco más especial—Mencionó encogiéndose de hombros— espero que sea algo solo entre los dos ¿entiendes Eriol? Eso significa que no deseo ver a ninguna señorita acosadora rondando por el parque de diversiones mañana, mucho menos grabando cada cosa que estemos haciendo

—¿Entonces debo hacer algo para tenerla entretenida mañana?

—Exacto Eriol, es tu _misión_, evitar que ella se acerque —Agregó— Mira que si luego veo fotos en los diarios o en la red sobre lo del matrimonio, juro que la mandaré a un centro psiquiátrico y te quedarás soltero de por vida

—Me sonó a amenaza eso Syaoran, pero que va, solo por ser un caso excepcional te ayudaré otra vez

—¡Ese es mi hermano!

—Todo sea por la felicidad de Sakura. Si que resultaste romántico Syaoran,al final te animaste a pedirle matrimonio mañana y encima en el parque de diversiones

—¡¿Matrimonio?! ¿Dijiste matrimonio mi amor? —Una suave vocecilla alarmó a ambos hombres— ¿Syao le pedirás matrimonio a mi siamesa mañana?

_Otra vez esa palabra… "siamesa". Pensó el castaño_

Con esa sonrisa tan característica suya, estaba una emocionada Tomoyo Daidouji dando brinquitos como una niña. Su físico era tan discordante con su interior; si en el fondo ella aún seguía siendo una ilusionada chiquilla que solo pensaba que la felicidad de Sakura, significaba la suya propia, que su más grande ídola solo podía ser su siamesa, como ella misma la había bautizado; su apariencia externa la hacía ver madura, con una belleza reluciente que dejaba cegados a los hombres que pasaban por su lado… pero definitivamente esa siempre sería la Tomoyo que Eriol amara

—¡Que maravilloso será capturar ese momento! —Deliró maravillada con la noticia

El chino reprendió con la mirada a su amigo.

Justo cuando le decía que la mantuviese alejada, se le había ocurrido abrir la boca en el momento en que la chica estaba rondando por allí

—Sí Tomoyo ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Inquirió a regañadientes el castaño fingiendo una sonrisa de medio lado

—Ah, es que como Eriol se fue tan de repente, pues dejé a mi mamá por el centro comercial para ir a buscar a Saku y aprovechar para saber las últimas noticias sobre ella

—Pero si la viste esta mañana —Refirió Syaoran algo aburrido

—Lo sé y es mucho tiempo, pero bueno al final… no la encontré y por eso decidí, volver para a buscar a mi amor

—Que linda eres mi princesa —Respondió el inglés sosteniendo sus níveas manos contra las suyas

_¿Es tonto o se hace? ¿Acaso no quiere aceptar que esa pequeña mujer es una acosadora viola privacidad? Por el bien de los dos, por él si no quiere quedarse sin novia y por mí si no quiero que una chica rara me quite a la mía; debo proponerle matrimonio de una vez. __Pensó Syaoran_

—Cierto ¿entonces mañana es el gran día para comprometerte con mi Saku? —Inquirió ágilmente quitando sus manos del agarre de Eriol, el pobre estuvo por caer ante el rápido movimiento

—S… sí, eso espero

—Estoy tan feliz, ah, es mi sueño hecho realidad

_Un momento ¿acaso le da más importancia al futuro compromiso de Sakura que al suyo propio?… debo remediarlo. __Se cuestionó interiormente Eriol__. Incluso creo que Syaoran toma más protagonismo solo por ser el novio de su mejor amiga… pienso que es más importante que yo_

—Bueno chicos me despido, ya sabes Eriol, lo del favor —Al parecer quería martirizarlo con eso, peor aún que ahora esos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza

—Eriol ¿Syao te pidió favores de nuevo? —Parecía tan inocente al formular las preguntas

—Algo así

—Oh, seguramente es para el memorable momento de mañana, no te preocupes mi amor, prometo grabarlo todo con mi video cámara… no perderé ni un solo detalle

_Me temía eso. Pensó __Eriol_

—¿Eh? ¿Tomoyo a dónde vas?

—A comprarme una nueva video cámara, a donde más creías —Respondió divertida— Luego voy a intentar a buscar a mi siamesa otra vez

—Volvió a dejarme solo —La joven mujer de larga cabellera desapareció presurosa frente a la vista del inglés— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Susurró sentándose nuevamente sobre la silla de madera del pequeño restaurante— A situaciones difíciles, medidas desesperadas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco minutos habían pasado desde la última amenaza telefónica, otra vez estaba yendo a los extremos. Ese Syaoran sí que era demasiado perfeccionista en lo que se refería a la pedida de mano, tenía advertido expresamente a Eriol que no quería ver intromisiones ni nada por el estilo de parte de la primogénita Daidouji

¡Bringgg!

Allí lo tenían otra vez, al nervioso novio Li llamando por veinteava vez a su amigo… de tanto estar así le iba a reventar el celular

—Syaoran cuantas veces te tengo que decir que lo controlaré

—Te la pondré más fácil, he alquilado una habitación en uno de los hoteles más caros de Japón, Tomoyo estaría encantadísima de conocerlo…

Eriol colgó rápidamente la llamada, ya estaba cansándose de ese tipo de hipervigilancia, un poco más y se iba a parecer a su atípica novia tildada de acosadora

—Que puntual eres —Saludó su novia con una sonrisa entre los labios

Tenía una bonita blusa color perla muy ceñida a su cuerpo con detalles de mostacillas en el escote, mientras que su falda rojiza parecía flotar por los pliegues y la pequeña cinta alrededor de su cintura. Al parecer se había esmerado mucho en su vestimenta, no había dudas, la moda era su segundo pasatiempo, luego de perseguir por todas partes a Sakura con su cámara

—Te ves fantástica Tomoyo

—Lo sé, pero bueno, hay que darnos prisa e ir al parque de diversiones

—Princesa ¿te gustaría una cita en otro lado? —Propuso el joven— ¿Qué tal a cenar? —Ni que estuviese loco como para llevársela al hotel que Syaoran había mencionado, eso sí que era pervertido

—Que lindo eres, acepto tu invitación pero para la próxima semana —Adiós autoestima de Eriol, sí que Sakura estaba primera en su lista de prioridades— Ahora solo importa mi siamesa, mi linda Saku —Nuevamente suspiraba con tan solo mencionar su nombre

—Está bien Tomoyo —Respondió con resignación

—¿Qué te parece mi nueva cámara? ¿No es fantástica? Tiene una buena resolución para los videos, el que me la vendió dijo que podría grabar bajo todas circunstancias, no importa si llueve o nieva

Esa era Tomoyo, una persona tan "impulsiva" y llevada por sus sentimientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Eriol mientras se escondía tras un arbusto al lado de su novia

—Que pregunta haces querido, nos escondemos, no queremos ser inoportunos, sino pensarán que los estamos acosando

_Claro, como si no lo pensaran ya. Pensó el inglés algo abrumado por semejante situación_

—¡Kya! Sakura es tan hermosa, la adoro

—Un minuto… —Eriol volvió su mirada a la amatista luego de observar las ropas de la joven Kinomoto— ¿Por qué tiene tu misma vestimenta?

—Ah, es que somos siamesas, yo le escogí esa ropa para esta fecha tan especial, así podremos compartir la misma emoción cuando Syaoran le proponga matrimonio

—¿Eres consiente que soy tu novio?

—Claro que sí y no importa, aún hay espacio para ti luego de Saku

Nuevamente lo volvía a despreciar con sus palabras, sabía que esa no era su intención, pero qué le iba a hacer, Tomoyo era así de especial… a veces tan linda y a veces tan alocada

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas mientras la amatista perseguía a modo atolondrado a su _siamesa_, lo cual por cierto no era tarea fácil, no después que Syaoran se percatara de la presencia de los jóvenes y tratara de escapar entrando a todos los juegos posibles. La pobre Sakura estaba tan confundida del porqué de tanto jaleo, pero allí seguía haciendo malabares con los tacones tratando de seguirle el paso a su castaño novio

—Hiragizawa eres inglés muerto, despídete de tu novia acosa Sakuras, ahora ella vivirá con los osos polares —Vaya advertencia del joven Li, si que parecía estar muy enojado

El albino suspiró con pesadez antes de apagar su celular, no deseaba más reproches por su fallida _misión_, como el mismo castaño había nombrado al favor que le hacía

Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar cerca de la cartera de su novia, desde esa distancia podía observar la dichosa cámara de video, era un milagro que existieran las necesidades fisiológicas, sino Tomoyo nunca se hubiera separado de su bien preciado, llevaba ya casi por grabar las dos horas ininterrumpidamente. Se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo

—Pero que pasaría si… —Pensó con cierta suspicacia tomando delicadamente el aparato electrónico en sus manos— ¿Ella se molestaría mucho?

—¡¿Eriol qué haces con mi cámara?! —Sin saber el porqué, lo que tanto temía sucedió. De la impresión que le causó ese tono de voz empleado, su mano tembló e hizo que el _juguete digital_ de su novia muriera al chocar contra el suelo

—Tomoyo, disculpa soy tan torpe, princesa lo siento, no fue mi intención —Imploró a ruegos su perdón

La amatista se quedó mirando de soslayo casi sin entender lo que había sucedido. Algunos segundos después por fin levantó la mirada mientras sostenía el estropeado aparato entre sus manos

—No te preocupes Eriol —Repuso divertida acercándose a un bote de basura— Yo tenía la memoria justo aquí —Sacó de su bolso de cuero un pequeño objeto rectangular negro— Siempre vengo preparada, además…

—¿Además…?

—Tengo mi plan B, mi Smartphone mi amor y la resolución de su cámara. Nada me impedirá grabar los mejores momentos de mi Saku

Estaba rebasando sus límites, no sabía si felicitarla por su previsión o quizás sopesar la idea de Syaoran acerca de llevarla con un especialista en salud mental, pues estaba seguro que las cosas no estaban del todo normales con la alborotada mente de la joven

—Creo que es el momento, apuesto que será en la rueda de fortuna en la que le pedirá el compromiso

_Tal vez sea ahora. Pensó el albino con la mirada perdida_

—Tan rápido te cansaste mi amor, no seas perezoso, apresúrate

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven había logrado una de sus más ágiles proezas, empujar a todos los niños y parejas presentes, todo por tomar el compartimiento que seguía al de Syaoran y Sakura. Era tanta su obsesión por capturar aquellos momentos, que ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta que medio mundo había hecho una interminable fila en las afueras de la rueda de la fortuna y ella frescamente se hizo lugar a través de todos corriendo como una niña de prescolar.

Eriol estaba más que avergonzado

—No puedo verlos bien —Dijo mientras se paraba sobre el asiento y trataba vanamente de enfocar la lente del teléfono a los protagonistas de su historia

El juego empezó a moverse lentamente

Ella seguía tan despreocupada tentando al peligro con sus tacones y sobre un juego en pleno movimiento

—¡Demonios! Se acabó la batería —Maldijo enfurruñada— ¡Ah!

Confiada de que estaba segura en su posición, puso toda su fuerza en sus brazos y se abalanzó sobre su asiento con la finalidad de poder ver por sí misma lo que estaba sucediendo en el cubículo arriba suyo. En un nuevo giro, la amatista perdió el equilibrio, una peligrosa caída estaba a cerca, podía percibir el dolor…

…mas no chocó contra el suelo, mucho menos sintió dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo, todo lo contrario; un calor extraño empezó a recorrer sus hombros desnudos. Giró confundida tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido

—Eriol

—Si princesa, ese es mi nombre —No recordaba la calidez que el contacto con su piel le causaba, era tan diferente, más aún cuando fuese justamente él quien la haya salvado de semejante caída

—Perdón —Respondió acomodándose sobre el asiento

—No te preocupes ¿Por cierto? ¿En verdad quieres saber lo que está pasando con Syaoran y Sakura? —Preguntó intimidando a la morena

—Sí claro —Sentía como el rubor trepaba a sus mejillas

El inglés en su acto de caballerosidad, repitiendo las tradiciones de todos sus ancestros, hincó la rodilla contra el suelo hasta ponerse a la altura de las blanquecinas piernas de Daidouji. Retiró del bolsillo de su camisa azul un pequeño cofre. Miró nuevamente con esos azules zafiros suyos a través de los ojos de su novia, nunca podría olvidar todos los sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior.

Con mucha delicadeza abrió el paquete dejando relucir un pequeño anillo de brillantes que yacía dentro esperando a su dueña. Besó la mano de su novia como solo los príncipes de los cuentos infantiles sabían hacerlo. Con un poco de timidez colocó en el dedo anular la alianza.

Ella no ponía ninguna resistencia ante ese gesto, es más estaba encantada por todo

—¿Te casarías conmigo Tomoyo Daidouji?

—Oh, Eriol —Sonrió la amatista de sobremanera— Debiste de decirme Sakura Kinomoto, se suponía que me mostrarías lo que estaba sucediendo en el compartimiento de ella

Bien… esa era su novia tan especial… Tomoyo Daidouji, toda una rareza en su especie y no está por demás decirlo, ella era única, no existían réplicas de su ser

El inglés bajó la cabeza con una media sonrisa entre los labios, cada vez se acostumbraba más a los característicos comportamientos de la joven. Por lo menos esta vez lo intentó. Volvería a probar suerte en una próxima ocasión

—Ya que no pude grabar la propuesta de matrimonio, por lo menos lo haré con la pedida de mano en casa de Saku —Afirmó feliz la morena mirando el anillo en su dedo

Eso significaba que su segunda oportunidad no estaba muy lejos después de todo

**_ FIN _**

* * *

**_N/A: Hi Chicos! Tal vez digan: "¿qué hace esta autora haciendo oneshots'" Bueno pues me vino la idea y la hice, luego de quitarme la este bichito de la cabeza, me pondré a continuar mi fic "su primer rechazo", por lo que he visto ha causado mucho revuelo jiji_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot, a mi me pareció curioso y divertido, muy romaticón al final, pero me salió, fue mi inspiración , mi regalito para ustedes porque por el reto de navidad deberé hacer un Oneshot de Saku y Eriol, así que para que anden felices subí esta historia n.n_**

**_Nos vemos, espero sus comentarios, besos, los quiero_**

**_ERIMI-CHAN_**


End file.
